The Pilates Method is a physical exercise system that was developed by Joseph Pilates in the early 20th century. The system focuses on the core postural muscles that help keep the body balanced and are needed to providing support for the spine. In particular, Pilates exercises teach awareness of breath and alignment of the spine, and strengthen the deep torso muscles. Pilates has become popular not only in the field of fitness, but also in rehabilitation. The performance of various exercises, including Pilates exercises, can be enhanced through the use of exercise equipment.